Stories of a Wanderer
by G-Kami
Summary: This is an imagining of how would a character of mine, outside of the regulars courier, lone wandrer and sole surviver, would act in the world that is Fallout. My character's background might be known in this story, and will come across with the main characters of the other games.
1. Before Reading - Thanks for Reading!

**Hello everyone, I am G-Kami, and I am the author of this fanfiction.**

I would like to start by saying thank you for those who read it and have been reading it so far!

I can't tell enough thank's for the views that i have been recieving! It is good to see that my effort into trying to create a story isn't going in vain!

I am sad that I can't update more content more frequently because of matters that are called "School".

Nonetheless! I shall try and add it regulary!

My plans for this story is for 25-30 chapter max!I will try my best into not messing this up!

 **Thank you and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Noisy neighbors

Helping people sometimes is easy, give them some food, give them some water, or give them some meds, other times you need to beat some bad people so they lay off the weaker ones for a while until the weaker ones can get back on their feet again. On rarer occasions, you have to get yourself captured by a group of raiders so you know where their hideout is and kill them all.

It took them 1 full day to reach their hideout, even by wagon, but the shitty part of this is that they got my Pip-Boy, and I really need that to go back to town so I can get my reward. I waited all night, these raiders like to party hard and at sunrise, I will make my move. I looked around my cell and there were some people, old ones, adults and even children, no woman as I suspected, these sick bastards like to rape woman, but they'll get what's coming.

As I waited for the perfect opportunity, one raider comes in and kicks a dog inside, calling him mutt and spitting on him. It was a well breed pit-bull, the poor dog was full of bruises and injuries, he was at his limit. I released myself when the raider got out, I had been picking the lock of the cuffs for a while and I already was loose. I took a Stimpak that I had hidden and gave it to him. I didn't had anything to threat his wounds, but for the time being, it was good enough.

I stood near and petted him to calm him down. The dog eventually looked at me with his big sad eyes and licked my face, I told him **"It's going to be all right boy, these guys are just trash, you can have your revenge on them soon"** , and as I said this, the dog started to wiggle his tail and with an expression of happiness, I always liked dogs and I knew most of them understood what I say. Eventually the party stopped, and I knew it was time to go. I grabbed my Lock Pick, and started picking the lock of the door until I opened it, but first I needed a weapon.

I went with the dog and sneaked around the place. I found a sleeping raider just outside the prison area, so I sneaked from behind and broke his neck. I took his pistol, some ammunition and pressed on to find bigger weapons to help me out. Of course not everything being easy, I got an obstacle, 2 assholes are watching some old DVDs in the courtyard, seriously, who even has a TV in a middle of a courtyard? Anyways, I looked around for centuries and watch dogs but nothing, probably they don't have it here. I approached from behind the sofa, took one of the pillows that were in the couch and used it as a silencer to kill both of them. As soon as I killed these 2, the dog barked and turned around, I only had time to jump over the coach and take cover before I was shot, guess someone went for a morning leak and saw me.

I told the dog to get out of there but he didn't listen, instead he just went and attacked the crouch of that raider, **"That must have hurt"** I said,and grabbed my gun to headshot him. After that gunshot, it was all over for stealth, I heard raiders coming, so I took the Assault Rifle and Shotgun that were near the TV and went on to kill me some raiders.

While behind the coach, 2 raiders came from where the other guy appeared. The coach wouldn't be safe for long, so I ran behind some barrels that were nearby while shooting, lucky shot, I took one down. When I got down to cover, one came to a window right in front of me, I dodged until he stopped shooting and proceeded to finishing him off. Meanwhile I saw myself surrender by 9 raiders. I then decided it was time for some charming negotiation:

* * *

\- **So, how many of you want to see the sunset today?** – looking around at them so I could spot some weakness in their attack.

\- **You must be delusional, you are surrounded, its 9 on 1, and we have more bullets than you, it's like-**

\- **Fish in a barrel, yeah yeah, you raiders really like using that phrase** – I spotted some flammable barrels near one of the entrances where 2 of them were.

\- **Joke all you want, but you aren't getting out of here alive!** – said raider number 4, or 2, I don't know, the only difference in them are sexes, for me they are just raiders.

\- **Sorry, but the only ones outnumbered, are you guys** – this of course, made all the raiders laugh, but they didn't expect me to shoot at the barrels and kill those 2 guys.

\- _**SHOOT HIM!** _– yelled one of the raiders.

* * *

I ran behind a small shack for cover, I saw the dog behind cover too, and told him **"You see those 2 guys over there boy?"** – I pointed to 2 guys that were on top of the main building – **"You think you can get them boy?"** as I said this, the dog barked in confirmation and went on. When one of them fell down, the other looked away and I shot him down, and the other one when he got up. The raiders started to feel the pressure, and went in for the kill, but what they didn't expect, was that I had a shotgun in my hand, and they were just making it easy.

The first one went all cocky and got his brains all over the floor, the second and third went from both sides, so I threw myself to the floor, the third shot the second, and I shot the third on the floor, I went in for the forth before he came around the corner, and I stuck the shotgun pipe right in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The fifth surprised me from behind, but I turned around and shot him, so I thought, but the gun was empty. He looked at me and laughed, but before he could shoot, the dog took him down with an impressive spear and ripped his face off.

 **"Thanks boy, you and I do a great team"** I said while patting his head **"You know what, I am going to call you Jack"**. The dog approved with barking, we were a team now, so I asked him to help me out with finding some stuff there for the trip back. I eventually found my Pip-Boy and released the hostages, I told them that I came from a small town that asked for help, and they could come with me there. I took all the stuff the raiders had to the wagon and returned to the small town, as agreed, I took half the stuff I found there and an old bike that they had on display. I spent the night there with Jack, but the next morning I went off back home to have some rest and get this bike repaired.


	3. Chapter 2 - Home sweet home

After a few days of peaceful travel, I finally arrived at my home, a big town built around Battery Park, Lower Manhattan. When I arrived there they were having a little problem with raiders and super mutants, but a couple of sentry guns, traps and training turned that around, and since then, it has grown a lot. I couldn't wait to get a cold Nuka Cola around my lips and get started on repairing this bike, I will need some improvements but when I am done with it, it will be drivable again.

After greeting some of the people and put the conversation in order, I went on to my house, since I helped a lot, I got to pick the place where to build it, so I choose the highest point of the city, one of them at least. I had a fantastic view from there when the sun set and rose, but these thoughts of peace and quiet wouldn't last long. I leaned the bike against my house, unloaded some of the stuff that I took from those other raiders, and sat on the sofa after grabbing a cold Nuka Cola, but when I was going to open it, someone knocked, **"GOD DAMMIT"** I yelled as I got up again and opened the door:

* * *

 **-** **Can't I have 5 minutes without anyone asking "Hey, I need some repairs done" or "Hey, we need some help with the traps again because someone died in them because they didn't read the fuckin manual" or "We need someone to go with the scouts to clear a new group of Super Mutants" because I am starting to believe, that problems around here, grown on trees, and there aren't many around now-a-days.**

\- **I-I, I just came to ask if you were available to repair the bar's jukebox….**

I took a long, very long breath:

 **-** **You sure it's just that Jacob? Are you absolutely sure?**

 **-** **Well, for my part it is, I don't know about the others, haven't heard anything lately…**

 **\- Fine** – I put the Nuka Cola back into the fridge – **Jack, you're the man of the house now, well, dog, but you get my meaning** – Jack barked in return – **good, now, let's go fix that jukebox so I can fix this bike.** – I grabbed my tools from the workbench.

 **\- That's a pretty nice bike, you got it as a reward?**

 **\- Yeah, I want to repair it and make it working again, but since gasoline is hard to come by, I want to modify it so it runs on a Fusion Cores, just like our generators. And, after that, get a side car.**

 **\- A side car?**

 **\- Yes, it's an attachment to most bikes, it allows another passenger to ride on it or you can put stuff there.**

 **\- And how is this side car?**

 **\- Well, how will I put it?...** – as I entered the bar with Jacob, my eye caught something new – **like th- _Holy shit you guys have a side car?!_**

 **\- That? That is our new bench, isn't it cool?**

 **\- Yes, and now I will take it as payment for the jukebox repair.**

 **\- What? But this costed us a fortune!**

 **\- Well, and if I get that, I can get you guys a fortune.**

 **\- 2000 caps and it's yours.**

 **\- You thief's! After what I did to your town, this is how you repay me?**

 **\- Fine, 3000 then.**

 **\- 1500 and I'll repair the jukebox**

 **\- All right, sold – we shook hands, and I went on to repair the jukebox.**

* * *

After the repairs, some old fuses got busted and all I did was switch with some I had found, I asked for help to push the side car to my house, I could have done it alone, but I just came back from a long trip and I haven't slept well for days so, a little help is always welcome. I paid the 1500 as agreed and Jacob went on with is life. I was super excited to start repairing the bike and attached the side car, but the sandman just got me, and the exhaustion caught up to me, so I decided to leave that for another day.

Roughly 2 weeks have passed since I started repairing and modifying the bike, I also assisted here at my home town with a few improvements with the supplies they have gathered and traded. Jack has been doing all right too, the kids love him and he gets a lot of attention from adults and elderly too. While doing the finishing touches, a courier approached me with a letter, I asked "Who sent it?", he said "I don't know, I wasn't the first one to get it". Strange, for a courier to get it from another one, means that it came from far away. I decided to open it and said the following.

* * *

 _" To: Battery's Park main man_

It has come to our attention that you are a very capable man, and capable Is what we need. Come to Washington D.C.

We have a job that only an outsider can perform. We pay 20,000 caps up front, and another equal sum after the job is done.

 _Yours Truly"_

* * *

No signature? What kind of person sends this and doesn't sign it, weird, but it got me thinking, it could be a trap, getting me while I go on the main roads? Doesn't make sense, I can always take secondary and there isn't enough people enough in the world to cover every single road. Or a trap to come and attack the town? But that doesn't make sense, because it's already well defended, especially with the new Sentry Bot, Sargent X, he's really strong, it was a blessing in the sky finding him deactivated. What should I do? Maybe I am over thinking it, you know what, I am going to get this bike fixed, and get on the road, I just need to finish the Fusion Core connections and we are good to go.

After finishing the connections and putting it in there, the bike started running, and boy the sound was stunning. I packed up my essential stuff, and decided to go right at sunrise, after I saw it while drinking my well-deserved Nuka-Cola.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Deal

One day later, thanks to the bike and some non-existing roads, I arrived to the Capital Wasteland, Washington D.C. It's not as bad as I though, it's still standing. Now the real question is, where should I go from here? They just told me to come here, and ' _here_ ' has a lot of places to go, I don't even know the main settlements here. I spotted a caravan, so I decided to inquire them to where the nearest main town is.

' _Rivet City_ ', the big ship that is crashed, 'can't miss that', he said to me. I still had some road that I could use so I would get there quick, but he told me to watch out for the Super Mutants on the way, he said that D.C. has a lot of problems with Super Mutants. I heard stories that Washington D.C. has a big problem with Super Mutants, but I didn't know that they still had it, figured that they would join up and take care of them, of course I am not one to say, I live in New York and we still haven't taken care of the Super Mutant/Raider/Mercenary's/And others ones that might kill you on sight problem, but that is for another day.

On my way to Rivet City, the trip was going smooth, until a bullet almost hit me. I only had time to stop my bike and get to cover with Jack. When I tried to stop the sniper, 2 guys approach me with their hands up, guess this is how they find me.

* * *

 **\- So, this is how you give outsiders a big welcome? –** I said while getting out of cover and sheathing my gun.

 **\- This is the only way, so we wouldn't get caught, here is the contract. –** he hands me a piece of paper with the description of the target.

 **\- And the payment? –** I extend my hand waiting for the money.

 **\- Here, 20,000 caps, as promised –** he hands me a bag with caps **– you can count it.**

 **\- Yeah, I'm going to do that, give me a minute. –** I went to the bike and counted the caps, it was all correct.

 **\- So, this guys, you must really hate him? –** I started to read the paper **– Oh it's a woman.**

 **\- Any problems killing woman? –** they start looking at me like they are doubting of my abilities.

 **\- No problem, just questioning –** I continued reading **– hum, interesting, all right, I got everything I needed –** I handed back the paper **– I won't be needing this.**

 **\- What? You'll need this!**

 **\- No I won't, if someone finds that piece of that and knows the target, they will warn her and I won't have a chance of getting her. So, directions, I need to know the way to the place she lives.**

* * *

After he pointed out where the place was in my Pip-Boy, I went on, laying out a plan to get her when I had a chance, but inside town would be suicidal, so my best bet, is wait her out until she goes out into the wasteland and finisher her off.

I eventually arrived at the town, Megaton it is called, nice little town they had here, but not very well defended, a sentry bot at the entrance, a sniper at the top of the tower, I think these guys would need some recommendations on defensive systems, but that would cost a lot to them. As I entered the town, I was approached by 2 people, seemed like father and son:

* * *

 **\- Good morning wanderer, my name is Lucas Simms, this here is my son Harden Simms –** said the elder between the two of them as he shook my hand.

 **\- Morning, I'm Harden Simms as my father said –** now I shook his hand.

 **\- Hi, I thank you for receiving me, I don't usually introduce myself, but this here is Jack –** Jack responded with a friendly bark.

 **\- I won't bother you with your name, but I hope you won't come here and start trouble.**

 **\- Yes, or else I will personally kick you out of here –** said the son, I can see he is full of confidence, but I don't want to start any trouble for now, so I will let that slide.

 **\- Don't worry, I am just looking for a place to spend some caps and sleep.**

 **\- Well, you can go to Gob's Saloon, we also have a medic, and have a supply house, Craterside Supply, they aren't hard to find if you look around. We are a small town, but have everything.**

 **\- All right, thank you for the information Sheriff Lucas, can I keep my bike here?**

 **\- Sure, don't worry, no one will touch it –** said Lucas.

 **\- How did you get a working bike? –** questioned Harden, looking closely at my bike.

- **I traded it and repaired it, took me a while but I had the supplies to make the necessary change–** I took out the fusion core and locked it up inside the side car trunk.

 **\- Neat, don't worry, everything will stay as it is –** said Harden **–** **well, have a nice day then.** – he said as he left with his father. They seem nice, but the kid is too hot heated.

* * *

I went to the saloon as Lucas suggested, when I entered I was greeted by a woman, she suggested a seat but I asked for a room first, with a view to the town. She gave me what I asked and I went to the room to unpack my backpack. I had to count the bullets and medical supplies I had. From my window, I had a view to the whole town, and to the targets house, luckily I had my binoculars, so I could see close. I investigated her house but no one was home, maybe she will come back at night. I have enough money for a month's rent here, but the less time I am here, the more profitable this becomes. I decided to take a walk around town for a while with Jack, and after outside town, to know my surroundings, they sure have a problem with Mole Rats here, and I thought the Radroaches were terrible back home.

After my walk, I decided it was time to head back. When I got to the main gate, there were some traders giving barrels of water to the Sheriff and some other people. I went there and helped them carry it and asked "Why does this Water looks so pure?" they said that one of the habitants there activated an old project that purifies water from the ocean 11 years ago. That made me think, is it possible that the water already reached New York? I have my doubts, with just only 1 machine doing it, it takes a hell lot of time to clean all the waters at least, around all of America. They gave me a few bottles to drink, I tasted one and I tasted, nothing, just like water should taste, it was pure all right, I had to take some with me to give to my people, and if I could, get the blueprints to that machine, but first, do my job.

Back at my room, I continued my scouting on the target, until finally she was inside with the lights on, that meant that my stay wouldn't be long. I just needed to wait until she got out, probably the next morning, but to make sure, I decided to wait all night. At sunrise, I saw her leaving her home, so I grabbed my already packed stuff and went out for the hunt. I gave her a head start, then went after her with the help of Jack to track her down. I saw her going into an old super market, I don't know what it's inside, and I don't care, I doubt there are many exists there, so I decided to check for a high vantage point. After I was set with it, I grabbed my sniper rifle that I had on my back, readied the tripod, and waited until she got out.

One hour later, the prey came out, I let her back off a little of the supermarket and shot in one of her legs so she wouldn't run away. She tried to stand up again, but I shot her other leg, and it was the end of the line, she didn't even saw where it came from. I sheeted my sniper, and grabbed my handgun as I approached her. I started whistling to the sound of the music "It's All over but the Crying", I found a mix tape at one of the radio stations in New York, and it was brilliant. I took one last look at her, and just said "Sorry, but everybody's luck ends eventually" and I pulled the trigger on her. As I lowered my gun, Jack started barking. I looked at him and said "What is it boy?", and I looked back to see what was it.


	5. Chapter 4 - Doppelganger

I went to the meeting point to get my reward and brought in the corpse and proof of the bounty being done. I entered the mercenary's compound with Jack while dragging the corpse, I left my bike outside the compound. When I entered the main building, I met the boss of the group.

* * *

 **\- Ah greetings, my name is –**

 **\- I don't care what your name is, I want my caps –** I threw the corpse near the secretary where he was sitting.

 **\- Your parents haven't taught manners to you haven't they?**

 **\- The only thing my parents taught me was to get drunk and get paid for sex, and since I don't to either, I went to work with bounty hunters and a bunch of washed up mercenary's that need outsiders to do their dirty job.**

 **\- Watch your tongue! –** said mercenary number 1 as he went in to punch me but I dodge and punched him in his throat.

 **\- Next one pulling that kind of crap I won't be that gentle.**

 **\- There is no need for more unnecessary violence, you guys can stand down –** said the boss **– he isn't half wrong, but you didn't just help the Talon Company, you helped the raiders, and other people who want to keep doing business in the Capital Wasteland.**

 **\- I don't care the reasons, I got paid to kill, not to know politics. Now, the other 20,000 caps?**

 **\- Here, as agreed – he threw a big coin case with the caps inside.**

* * *

I counted the caps and it was all there, I turned around and left the room and the building. When I left the compound, a group of Brotherhood of Steel operatives and other people started fighting the mercenary's inside, killing them all and probably finishing their kind.

I sat on my bike and watched the show as I open a bottle of vodka and drank it. It took 1 hour to take over the compound, they even yelled "Curse you! You traitor" but it didn't affect me, I don't give a fuck. After all that confusion, many of them came outside and pointed their guns at me, expected since I tried to kill their hero once.

* * *

 **\- So, how many can I kill before you shoot me down?**

 **\- That won't be necessary –** said the woman while approaching me and making them lower their weapons **– he actually did me a favor, I was tracking down that synth for quite a while. – the others seems a bit confused.**

 **\- Yeah, you were lucky, because you were going to die Jane. Even a vault dwellers luck tends to run out –** I light up a cigar because this conversation was going to take a while.

 **\- Well, a girl has his ways too you know –** she leaned against the bike and asked for one.

 **\- Sorry doll, these are hard to come by, you can have a cigarette –** I hand her a pack, she looks at me top to bottom but accepts it and lights it up.

 **\- So, is the deal still up?**

 **\- My part first, I want the plans for the purifier machine.**

 **\- Nope, sorry, my part first. I can give you 20,000 first, and the plans come later.**

 **\- Fine, I can work with that, and, I want an agreement between New York and Washington D.C.**

 **\- I can get you that, I have very high influence here, and trade caravans will be good between two major places –** she said while she got in front of me and shook my hand.

 **\- Where should I start looking?**


	6. Chapter 5 - A common enemy

After the indications of Jane, I mounted on my bike and went on. It was lucky for the both of us that I ended up shooting her Synth back then:

(This part will consist after the ending of chapter 3)

- **Who's there?** – I looked at the direction where Jack is growling.

I saw a grenade falling near me, I kicked the grenade out of there and grabbed Jack to cover. After the grenade exploded, the shooting started. I told Jack to stay in cover while I fired back. The person shooting at me was getting closer and I saw she was exactly like the woman that I just shot.

 **\- What is this, some magic trick? How many of you are there?** – as I was finishing my sentence, I hear something fall between my feet and I just know that I don't have time to run, but for my luck, it's just a smoke grenade.

I try to get away from the smoke, but I feel a gun against my head.

* * *

 **\- Tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now –** said the woman.

 **\- You won't do it.**

 **\- How are you so sure?**

 **\- Because I can do this –** I quickly turned around and put my left arm around her weapon and sweep her feet so she falls.

She doesn't give up easily, as she kicks me in the stomach and scissor's me to the ground too. She quickly puts on top me and points her gun at me.

 **\- You know, usually I take you out for dinner first –** I said while laughing.

 **\- Cute, maybe after you answer me and maybe after I don't shoot you.**

 **\- Shoot me with that unloaded energy gun? –** I said showing her the cartage.

 **\- How did you do that? –** she took her eyes off of me to verify, of course I am not that quick, I took that one from her pocket, but that gave me time to grab her and turn us around putting me on top.

 **\- You get a lot of men like this? –** I put my knife near her neck **– now, I am the one asking questions. The fuck is happening and what the fuck is that?**

 **\- Fine, if you get off of me, I will explain to you. –** she said while throwing her weapon away and surrendering.

 **\- All right –** we both stood up and approached the body.

She opened the body's head and took out a component.

 **\- This, is the new menace that is happening around here, and all over America, Synths, a new type of robots per-say.**

 **\- Synths? She looks like a human. How can this be a robot?**

 **\- Good question, as for that I had the answer a long time ago, this isn't the first time that I have seen one, at Rivet City, some people were looking for one, but I decided to leave it alone. But the problem started some years ago, when I heard a high number of disappearing's happening at The Commonwealth, and about half a year, here.**

 **\- But who are they? –** while I analyzed the synth for components that I might need.

 **\- The Institute, they said to have survived the Great War, and been underground at The Commonwealth, working for new ways to improve the world here. But in ways that we turn indispensable, and they get to live.**

 **\- So, if this already existed years ago, but the problem expended, maybe the Institute have a new leadership?**

 **\- Perhaps…I already asked for some help from the Brotherhood, but they were destroyed at The Commonwealth, and are now trying to get back up after the loss of one of their main battleships and Liberty Prime. I even asked for help from an acquaintance down at the Mojave Desert, but he has found nothing there yet.**

 **\- This is going to be a problem for all of us –** I stood up **– I'll help.**

 **\- You will? – the woman was happy for seeing someone offering help.**

 **\- 20,000 caps, and I want you to get me the blueprints for the water purifier.**

 **\- What? That isn't help, that is hiring help! –** she completely went from happy to mad **– are you that senseless to the problems that this might cause everyone!?**

 **\- Yes, but I am a hired gun, not an offering gun, and I need those blueprints. I don't know who you are, but I need it, so if you want, and if you are who I think you are based on that vault jumpsuit and what I heard on the radio, you can get it, because your father design it, and you must have access to it.**

 **She looked pissed, but she calmed down and nodded.**

 **\- Fine, 20,000 up front, and the blueprints later.**

 **\- Great, but first, I need this body, to get my other 20,000 caps.**

 **\- Who told you to come here and kill me?**

 **\- I don't know, I don't even know why I came to kill you other than the caps. 40,000 isn't something you get every day, so I am delivering this, get the money, and hoping I can get out of there before they have realized they have been fooled.**

 **\- You know what, I'll pay you 5,000 to take me there with some friends to take them out, it must be the Talon Company, those mercenaries have been trying to take me out for years, and it's time to stop.**

 **\- Fine by me, I'll even kill my mother for 5,000 caps.**

 **\- Urgh –** she rolled her eyes – **by the way, the name's Jane – she shook my hand- you are?**

 **\- None of your business –** I put the money in my side-car trunk.

- **Jesus, nice person. All right, let's get this done already, I'll meet you here before you go there – she points out the coordinate at my Pip-Boy.**

 **\- Got it, meet you there in 1 day –** I took my bike and left back to town to rest a bit.


	7. Chapter 6 - The hunt begins

**(This will now continue from Chapter 4)**

* * *

After almost 5 days of constant driving, I arrived at the Mojave Desert, aka apocalyptic Las Vegas. It looks relatively quiet around here, but I am seeing a lot of robots around here, freaking me out. But at least they aren't shooting at me, I couldn't take care of these many robots, and they seem very strong, I can't imagine the kinds of weaponry they have underneath that metal. I arrived at New Vegas few minutes later, a pair of robots and security guards stopped me from entering and asked what was my business, I answered **"I am here to see John"** they immediately let me in after and gave me directions to get where I needed to go.

New Vegas is still standing unlike Washington and New York, good for them. I parker my bike at the Lucky 38, a valet came to take my bike as I went inside. The place was full of life actually, I think I am going to ask them to build a casino in my town when I finish this job.

I asked the security where should I go to see him, and they walked me to the elevator and told me to go to the top floor. This place was great, all shiny, well fixed, I might even spend here a few of my earnings, but I know that the house always wins so, I might as well just go to the bar after this.

I arrived to the top floor, and the penthouse was fantastic, in every way, floor well preserved, the walls, and the view, very nice view. John approached me, he was well dressed, guess moving up in life makes you leave the dusty old rugs and into dusty old tuxedos:

* * *

 **\- Welcome, Jane sent a message saying you would be arriving –** he said while giving me a glass of old whiskey.

 **\- Wait, I came on a bike, how did she get a message here that quick? –** I took it while looking at him confused.

 **\- Brotherhood of Steel communications, they operate here and are my friends –** he said while approaching the computer and showed me the message.

 **\- Uh, wouldn't figure that out alone –** as I took a sip at my whiskey – good stuff.

 **\- I know, but we aren't here to talk about communications and good whiskey, you need to know about your target. I got the info some news on the possible new leader of the Institute, it's fresh so, it's good for you to move quickly.**

* * *

After he told me the details and given me his last known location in the Mojave Desert, I went to hunt. I really need that water purifier blueprint, and if that maniac is really the leader of the Institute and replacing people with synths in an alarming rate, I don't know how many more he already did in New York.

I arrived at the place, Quarry Junction, John told me this is still a Deathclaw nest, they once cleared it out, but failed to find the eggs. There was a group of John's people nearby, I decided to approach them and ask if they could look after Jack while I was gone, I didn't want to take him into such high danger as this. After a few brief exchange of words, they agreed and asked if I wanted support, I refused as for this was my job and not theirs, I just needed someone to babysit Jack.

I took a short double barrel shotgun on my lower back, a Revolver on my right leg and an Assault Rifle on my back. The Assault Rifle had Semi and Full-Auto, so I could switch between sniping him and fighting him, but I would like to avoid using the gun since I didn't want to draw attention to the Deathclaws.

I were careful to where I stepped, as I didn't know if he would lay out mines or not, my first objective was to reach that house with the rolling floors attached, a high vantage point will help me secure the location of the target, if he is here. I started to spot the DeathClaws, but they still haven't found me, so I quickly got into the position I wanted, and started snooping the place.

This was really a DeathClaw nest, I don't know why John hasn't cleared this with is robots, but I guess he is trying not to get the ones he has destroyed. In my opinion, I would build some walls, block their escape and missile barrage the shit out of them. Uh, I think I just got an idea to give and earn money with it, nice.

I think I see someone in a house on the other side of the quarry, but there's a lot of nasty DeathClaws on the way there, even if I take the higher road, I got a bunch of alternatives, I shoot that guy from here, and draw everyone here; throw a grenade to make some noise while I go around, but then I spook the target; I can try and sneak by these guys, but they are too unpredictable.

And then it came to me, I grabbed a rock near me and threw it near the DeathClaws. That made them go and see what that noise was, first part worked perfectly, then I checked the guy and he still hasn't move. So I'll try and throw rocks at these fuckers and approach carefully the house. It took me a while, I even had to hide underneath an old excavator and barrels, but I managed to reach the house, I think this might have been the office house of the quarry.

I grabbed my shotgun and entered the house, carefully looking at my surroundings, it didn't had much stuff inside, but someone was definitely here, there's a fire pit that was put out recently, and a bed too.

I went in to the division that I thought might be the one that I saw him. I entered the room and when I was about to shoot him, it was a fake. "Shit, I can't believe I fell for that one" as I dropped my gun to the floor and turned around with my hands up:

* * *

 **\- So, you're Nathan, quite cleaver.**

 **\- And you are?**

 **\- I don't know, what do you call a person who kills other people for money?**

 **\- A dead man.**

 **\- Cute –** I dodged quickly before he fired and grabbed his gun and punched him in the stomach.

* * *

He didn't let the rifle go so I attacked with my knee in his stomach, that made him let go of it. He pulled a weird looking Laser Pistol but I got down and scissor kick him and threw him on the floor, making him drop is weapon. As I grabbed my knife and went in for the killed he got invisible.

 **\- Stealth boys aren't going to save you Nathan, we either die, or you die.**

 **\- There's always the third option, you die –** he said as he kicked me against some old lockers

He grabbed his gun, big mistake, I grabbed my revolver and shot him in the arm, but he shot me back too. It really hurts laser injuries, the burning takes a lot to heal, and ruins my cloths! But the cloths were the last of my problems, I got up and looked at the window and saw the Deathclaws moving in to the house, they heard the confusion and now are coming to investigate.

"You shouldn't look away" said Nathan as he came against me and tried to strangle me with his Assault Rifle that he picked up when I wasn't looking. "Motherfucker" I shouted trying to break free, I still had my Assault Rifle in my back, but can't reach it, Shotgun was near the door, and I let my revolver drop when he came against me, so I grabbed an old type writer and hit his head.

 **\- Time to die Nathan, no more Synths to take over America –** as I grabbed my Assault Rifle and shot against him, but he dodged behind a desk.

Nathan shot back, but I shot back because I had nowhere to go, so until I found some cover, I couldn't let him leave.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Reason

I threw some lockers to the floor while shooting at him, and went behind them for cover and reload. I had 2 or 3 more bullets left, I couldn't be shooting forever.

 **\- So, how does a 200 years' survivor, end up running one of the most powerful organizations nowadays and decides 'it's time to kidnap everyone and put shit in its place'? -** as I reloaded.

 **\- My reasons are my own!** – he said while shooting at my direction.

He might have his reasons, but I have reasons to finish this soon and get out, because Deathclaws are already here, and trying to get inside, and honestly, these windows aren't very appealing. As I had this thought, the celling collapses and what do you know, Deathclaw. Now I am screwed, but that didn't affect Nathan, why? This answer I got quickly, because Nathan just stood up and said "Get him" and the Deathclaw went into my direction.

I threw myself to the floor and the Deathclaw gave the wall a head-butt, stunning him for a bit. Nathan starting walking away, but I couldn't let him go, so I mounted the DeathClaw and grabbed him by the horns. Of course he didn't like that, and tried to get me off his back, but thanks to that, I got out of the house threw the window. Before the Deathclaw landed, I got off and saw Nathan going to the top of the quarry.

So here's the problem, all my guns are on the house, and I have 4 knifes, and two handfuls of Deathclaws on voice command of Nathan, yeah, I think it's the high road of my life. I grabbed 3 of my knifes and ran into his direction, one of the Deathclaws landed in front of me, but I slipped underneath him and kept running. I jumped on top of a truck that was nearby and threw the 3 knifes to him, which one of them got him in the right arm.

* * *

 **\- Don't you know when to give up!? –** he grabbed his Rifle and shot against me, but I jumped into the trucks trailer.

 **\- Not until you drop dead! –** I grabbed a grenade and threw in his direction, but he shot the grenade mid hair.

I wasn't safe there, Deathclaws were coming, so I ran for it to where Nathan was. Nathan predicted that and shot me in the leg, stopping me from going any further. That was it, no more caps, no more adventures, just me being Deathclaw food. The Deathclaws surrounded me but didn't attack, and Nathan came closer.

 **\- Tell your friends that if they try this bullshit again, I will slaughter them. –** saying in an intimidating tone.

 **\- Making a lot of assumptions here. First off, they are not my friends. Second, you want me to tell them that you will make the same as you did to the Brotherhood of Steel, Railroad and Minuteman? –** I sat on the floor and stretched my leg because it hurt like hell.

 **\- You have no business in my affairs.**

 **\- Well, since I am about to die and all, I don't care much but I am curious, killing the people that helped you find your son –** he interrupted me.

 **\- Shaun's dead! Nora's Dead! Everyone that was my friend, is, dead! –** I really hit a nerve here, I think his eyes almost popped out there **– The only thing I have left, is The Institute, what Shaun gave to me, and everyone else is just a threat to what my son worked hard for!**

 **\- Oh, I get it –** I rolled my eyes **\- This is parent's crap, fuck me, you know what –** I put the gun closer to my head **– just shoot me now, I don't want to know more.**

 **\- You're funny –** he said as he took the gun again from me **– but a bullet is too easy for you, the Deathclaws will take care of you.**

* * *

I always believed in god, and I always knew that no matter how many times I would confess for my sins, he wouldn't forgive me. But come on god, I need those blueprints to bring fresh water to New York, are you really going to let me die here?


	9. Chapter 8 - Living on the Edge

When the Deathclaws were about to move in for the kill, I heard a sound of a bike and gunshots in my direction. It was John and another man riding my bike, trying to lure the Deathclaws off of me. Nathan looked at them because he was surprised that was somebody else, and the Deathclaws looked away too because of the noise, so I grabbed a smoke grenade that I had and opened, so I could escape without them seeing.

I couldn't let Nathan go away, if I lose him I might not have another chance of killing him, so instead of running I speared Nathan. The Deathclaws were confused with the noise and the smoke, but Nathan shouted **"Get those two that are on the bike and help me kill this idiot!"** , and with that, more than half went after them, and 3 stayed here. I stood up and faced Nathan and the Deathclaws face-to-face, if I had a plan? Nope, I didn't, I've been in tights spots before, but I've never faced controlled Deathclaws.

I only had 1 knife, and that isn't enough to pierce right through their skin, but if I kill Nathan, maybe I can find some kind of controller in his body and stop these I was about to make my first move, I hear John yell **"Dodge!"** and I didn't think twice, I just dodged back, and when I did a missile hits them, one of them died instantly because of the direct hit, but the other two just went against the rocks as did Nathan.

I saw his gun, so I rolled near it, picked it up and shot him, but I only hit his arm. Nathan screamed in pain, and tried to get his pistol but I shot him again, this time on the chest. I went near him and put the barrel against his head, **"Any last words you prick?"** he replied **"Yes, I win."**. As he finished his sentence, I got swooped away and went against a heavy machinery nearby.

I could feel a lot of my bones broken, and I was lucky enough for my spine to be intact, but I couldn't move much, that Deathclaw hit me really hard. Nathan decided to come and finish me off, and sent the other 2 Deathclaws to face against John. **"It's a damn shame, but the show is over, you were worthy while it lasted"** but before he could pull the trigger, Jack came in and threw him to the floor.

I heard the man that I left him with yelling for him to get back, as for they didn't wish to die. I saw Nathan's gun on the ground and picked up, I told Jack to back away and shot Nathan in the head until the magazine was empty. The Deathclaws suddenly stopped moving, **"It's over I though"** but they just became berserk and started going against us again.

I told Jack to leave me and get to those man, but when I looked they were already being torn apart by those Deathclaws, **"Fuck me"** I yelled. I grabbed Jack and climbed the heavy machine that was there to lift rocks from the quarry. I signaled John to come over and pick us up, but then I saw a flash at the corner of my eye. I looked behind me and there was a person picking Nathan. I think I'm going to regret not cutting his head off of his body, because that might have been a Synth of Nathan, as for he disappeared in thin air. John arrived with his friend, and I quickly jumped inside with Jack and left that quarry.

Few hours later, I was inside the casino's penthouse and was being treated by a medic, John was having a conversation with the Brotherhood of Steel in Washington and his friend was sitting in front of me just observing. John came to me when he finished the conversation, gave me a glass of whiskey and a cigar, same to his friend, he sat down near us.

* * *

 **\- So, you say you killed him, but a man appeared and got him? –** said John.

- **Yup, probably one of the Institute –** I took a smoke from my cigar and started petting Jack that was laid down right next to me in the big sofa.

- **He is the leader of the Institute, maybe gunshots to the head is nothing to them, we don't know how advanced is their technology –** said his friend, which was presented to me later as Ulysses.

 **\- Yeah, I should have just ripped his head off or burned him –** I took a sip of my whiskey.

- **Well, no use crying over spilled milk, there was too much going on, you did the best you could. –** said John.

- **Yeah, but next time I'll make sure they can't pick up the scraps. –** the medic finished patching me up and left the room after saying goodbye to John.

- **I just hope they can't bring him back before we can find the Institute –** said Ulysses with a worried expression and tone.

 **\- We will, this isn't just a matter of The Commonwealth, this might be a problem in global scale, so we are going to do our best to get them –** said John

 **\- I hope you are right. Well, if you don't need me, I'll get going for today –** said Ulysses getting up.

 **\- Thank you for the help buddy, couldn't have done without you –** said John hugging Ulysses **– don't worry, I'll call you if we need more help.**

 **\- I think I will get that call quicker than any of us expect. –** he left after saying this.

 **\- Well, you can get some rest, I have an extra room here, you are welcome to take it –** said John pointing out the direction of the room **– I still have some matters to take care of.**

 **\- Thanks, I think I'll need a couple of days to heal these injuries –** I said getting up slowly.

 **\- Don't worry, he also needs to recover, we can rest for a couple of days, I'm going to call for help here so we-**

 **\- I don't need help –** I interrupted him.

 **\- Well maybe next time I will leave you to rot in the quarry.**

 **\- No one would miss me anyway, and I am not trying to get pity, really no one would miss me.**

 **\- Hum, I don't know, well, I wouldn't at least –** said John laughing.

 **\- Yeah yeah joker. Well, if you don't mind, I will go get some rest.**

 **\- Sure, the room is just right there –** John pointed out.

 **\- Yeah I got the first time, see you tomorrow –** I than left John to his business.


	10. Chapter 9 - Land of the Boogieman

After I got my days of rest, I ventured on to The Commonwealth. After 4 days, with some bumps on the road, and crossing the Glowing Sea thanks to a rad suit for me and Jack and some meds that John provided us, it all went smoothly there, not considering some maniacs trying to attack us and the Deathclaws, but oh well.

If the Brotherhood of Steel info is solid, Nathan is the only survivor from vault 111, near Sanctuary, so my first stop was going to be there, to check for clues is Nathan was still around or if anything that could leave me to the Institute could be there. I asked some locals for some directions and they pinpointed the location in my Pip-Boy for good measure, and so I followed the road to north.

I was arriving to Sanctuary, passing by a Red-Rocket Station, when lightning fell in front of me. I pulled the break as hard as I could, and when I notice in front of me someone with a Power Armor equipped, I screamed **"Jump Jack!"** and I jumped off the bike with him as the guy in the Power Armor grabs my bike and throws it to the river nearby.

I was screwed now, the only thing I had on me were my knifes and my revolver, and those bullets don't pierce Power Armor. The person takes off his helmet and what do you know, Nathan is there.

* * *

 **\- Don't you know when to die? –** I asked.

 **\- Don't you know your place? –** he asked **– You came into my territory, your chances of winning and 0.**

 **\- How did you survive with all those bullets to the head?**

 **\- New technology by the Institute, they grab what's left of your brain, and put it in a Synth body, in other words, immortality isn't an impossibility.**

 **\- I would rather stay dead than living in a body of a robot.**

 **\- Good, because I agree with you, you can stay dead –** he ran to me like a fuckin train, so fast that I barely had time to dodge, lucky Power Armor is hard to maneuver, so he can't do turns that fast.

* * *

I turned around to see if I had a chance to jump onto his back and open his power armor, but he already was in front of me. He was trying to punch me, but I dodge the attacks, still it's pretty hard, this power armor moves quicker than the rest. **"Let me show you the difference in technology that the Institute had in comparison of the rest of the world!"** said Nathan as he jumped and when he landed a shockwave was distributed around him, affecting me.

I couldn't move after that shock, I think my brain was totally fried, and my internal injuries causes by the Deathclaw weren't completely healed, so I it just made worse. Nathan punched me in the stomach and then in my back, I think that is it for my back, these many blows to it in a few short of days, I might need a big vacation if I survive this.

Jack jumped onto Nathan but he brushed him off easily, I told Jack to go away and find help, he was confused because he wanted to help, but I asked me to go and find some help. After some time of him thinking, he went off barking in hopes of find help, Nathan of course, being a good person **"It's no use, this time, I'll finish you off for good"** , I replayed with a challenging **"Bring it on, bitch"**. He grabbed me by the head, and used some kind of Jet Pack, but on his feet to fly some meters up and on top of the river.

When he stopped, he said **"Have a nice fall"** and I replayed with **"Thanks, I'll go and see the fireworks from down there"** , Nathan replayed **"I won't even ask why"** as he was about to throw me, I took a pin off of a grenade I had in my pockets a put it inside of his power armor "You shouldn't have taken off your helmet you prick" and I released myself from him and dropped approximately 20 meters into the river, and Nathan exploded in mid hair. I don't remember much after that, it all went black for a while, and then nothing.


	11. Chapter 10 - Harsh Truths

I woke up, tired, sore, and in a lot of pain, not even the Deathclaw gave me this damage, I was lucky falling into a river with some depth, but I don't know who took me out of that river. I looked to my left and I saw Jack sleeping beside me, this means he got some help, either that or he got some inhuman strength. I looked to my right, and I saw a woman near a fireplace, she came near me and gave me some kind of tea and told me to drink. I drank it and feel a sleep again. I remember waking up sometimes for brief moments and me being alone and being with Jack, another dog and the woman.

When I finally woke up, I looked around and it was still night. I was under a roof, inside an old house, laid down on a sofa. I sat up and saw the dogs sleeping, and the woman near a fire pit, she noticed that I woke up.

* * *

 **\- You should rest, that was a hell of a fall –** she said.

 **\- I'm fine now, I think all I needed was rest –** I said while scratching my head and getting up slowly. she came and helped me get up.

I sat near the fire pit with her, she gave me some noodles to eat and a bottle of water, I quickly ate the food because I was starving.

 **\- How many days was I out? –** I said with my mouth full.

 **\- What?**

 **\- I said –** I swallowed the food **– how many days was I out?**

 **\- One week, I found you thanks to your dog. I saw something in the air and drop, and another one exploding, and a few minutes later I saw your dog coming to me. So when I found you, I dragged you out of the river and here.**

 **\- And you dragged me to where exactly?**

 **\- Sanctuary, you were inside the river quite a bit.**

 **\- I see. And do you live here?**

 **\- Yes, I've been living here for a while –** she said with some sadness in her voice.

 **\- All right, well, I won't bother with the details –** I got up to stretch a bit even if my body is hurting all over.

 **\- You shouldn't force yourself, you aren't supposed to be alive. A fall like that one isn't normal for someone to survive.**

 **\- Well, I guess it's just the scumbagginess inside of me that doesn't let me die.**

 **\- May I ask you a question?**

 **\- In why I was fighting Nathan?**

 **\- How did you-**

 **\- I saw the picture when I got up –** I pointed out a picture of her and Nathan that was in an old wall shelf.

 **\- Yes, since you know, my name is Nora.**

 **\- Yeah, well, he's in control of the institute, but if you may, what are you doing alive? Are you a Synth?**

 **\- Yes, how did you know?**

 **\- Nathan said that his family was dead, so I was a bit surprised when I saw the picture and the 100% resemblance. Did he created you to replace his dead wife?**

 **\- Yes.**

 **\- And did he do the same with your son?**

 **\- No, that was our son Shaun.**

 **\- Wait, now I am confused.**

* * *

She then explained the whole story behind Shaun disappearing, how the Institute used him to create the final Synths, and how Shaun created another Shaun, so that he would leave to Nathan and Nora, but ended up being just Nathan. She then explained how Nathan had to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel and Railroad to keep Shaun's dream intact, and ended up creating her to replace is family, but he realized in short time that it wasn't the same as before, so he went crazy with the loneliness and with what he had done with killing thousands of people and ran away.

* * *

 **\- So, and how are you here anyway? –** I asked.

 **\- I told them that I wanted to go after Nathan, and they just let me.**

 **\- Uh, that was easy, so, do you know a way in?**

 **\- Honestly, no, I just wanted to get away from there and never go back. I am a Synth, given memories of Nathan's dead wife, I am just a replacement.**

 **\- Well, I can't tell you that isn't true. –** she looked even sadder after this – but, it's still your "life" per say.

 **\- What do you mean? –** she then looked up to me with curiosity.

 **\- Sure you were programmed, but still you are an advanced A.I, you can still do independent thinking. Throw that personality away and start a-new. Fuck Nora, become Rachel or Danielle or something, I don't know, just don't let anyone define who you are.**

 **\- Uh…-** she started thinking with what I said.

 **\- Well, I'm going to sleep until mourning–** I went back to the sofa – Good night. **\- and feel asleep.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Where it all began

I got up roughly after sunrise, Nora was asleep, Jack woke up and her dog too. I petted her dog, gave a hug to mine, and told him of how good he behaved in finding help, of course, he barked and started licking me all over my face. I was in a need of a plan, I had no armor, just my plain dusty rugs, no weapons, only a knife. I didn't see Nora carrying anything either so, if we got ambushed by raiders or super mutants we might have some trouble, and to make matters worse, I don't have my bike, so much hard work to get one working, to have her wrecked by a psychopath worse than me.

I looked around Sanctuary, it seemed that some people might have lived here before, but now it's empty, some old generators, and a weird looking machine, but weapons none. I looked up on my Pip-Boy for some frequency's but I only got Diamond City. This isn't the first time I had to start over and this isn't going to be the last, so I will just have to improvise on the way.

I decided to explore around sanctuary and found a path leading up hill, I followed it and ended up at a Vault, maybe this one is Vault 111. I called the elevator and when it arrived, I pressed the button to descend it and ran to it before he left. When the elevator arrived, I went on into the vault, it was open, so that was easy. It wasn't very big, but when I found the cryo-pods that were here I was stunned, so many corpses inside them. I eventually found Nora's body too, and if my guess was right, in front of her would have been Nathan's body, which isn't because it's empty. I looked throw the logs out of curiosity, and found out that they eventually rioted here, that's what you get when you have people following orders instead of thinking for themselves and others. Inside the Overlords office, I found a weapon, a prototype cryo weapon, better than nothing, and I had nothing. I grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and broke the glass after a few strikes and took the gun, alongside with some power cells. I found some old vault suits and since it was better than my dirty old shirt and shorts, I decided to change into some clean cloths.

As I was about to leave the vault, Nora arrived with his dog and Jack

* * *

\- **What are you doing here?** – asked Nora.

\- **I could ask you the same thing** – as I approached the elevator controls to ready it to go up.

\- **I didn't see you anywhere so I decided to look for you, Jack caught your sent and directed me here.**

\- **I looked around the vault, found a weapon–** I showed her the weapon – **and this vault suit, better than my cloths. By the way, I found your body, if you want to see it** – she interrupted me.

\- **I already saw it. I know where it is.** – she then went quiet.

We went to the elevator and while going up, we spoke.

\- **You gave me a lot to think** – said Nora.

\- **Oh?**

\- **The part where I should ignore the fact that I am Nora and be someone else, maybe I should do that. I don't want to be stuck with Nathan anymore.**

\- **Ok.** – I said.

\- **Just that?**

\- **Yes, what more do you want me to say? It's your life decision, I respect that, can't say anything else.**

\- **Oh, ok. Just, thank you.**

\- **No problem, anytime to throw the harsh reality to people's faces.**

When we arrived to the surface, there was a Brotherhood of Steel vertibird landing, and inside was John, Jane and some other people.

\- **Sorry we are late** – said John – **we had to finish some preparations**.

\- **I didn't ask for help** – I answered walking away.

\- **But you will need our help, you don't have time or the supplies to go and fight the Institute alone** – said Jane.

\- **I'm not fighting the Institute. I am fighting Nathan –** I stopped from walking.

\- **They are both the same, we need to get inside the institute, and the only one who knew how to get in was Nathan, and other people that know this are probably dead on in hiding. We need as many people as possible to find these people and get them with us to finish the job.** – said Jane.

\- **Ugh, you are quite annoying. Fine, were should we start looking?**


	13. Chapter 12 -Old Companions

Nora and I decided to leave both dogs in the care of Jane and John, since they were going to make base at Sanctuary I thought it was for the best. A few hours later, still in the afternoon, we arrived at Diamond City, in hopes of looking for some help. The gate was closed and took some persuasion to open it, but eventually we lied about wanting to trade and they opened it. Once we entered, a kid, gave us an article about the increase kidnappings, gave we. I told Nora discreetly to investigate what the reporter knew about this while I went to talk with Nick Valentine. As I went to Nick's office, I had this strange feeling that everyone was looking at me, but, not the usual way. I entered Nick's office and he was there with a woman, probably his secretary.

* * *

\- **Nick Valentine, the Synth Detective?** – I asked when I opened the door.

\- **Yes, and to who am I speaking too?** – said Nick averting his eyes from the paperwork.

\- **No need to know me, we can talk about Nathan** – I sat on the chair in front of him.

\- **Nathan? What Nathan?** – asked Nick looking at me with a suspicious look that a Synth can give.

\- **You know what Nathan, the man who's in charge of the Institute now** – Nick put his hand in front of my mouth.

\- **Quiet, don't speak so loud** – he then pointed to the door, which his secretary closed it for him.

\- **Sorry, but you might want to lower your voice** – said Nick lowering his – we can't be heard now.

\- **Oh? Why is that?**

\- **Because I think he got to all of the Diamond City, most likely me and my secretary are the only ones that aren't a Synth. Well, an Institute Synth.**

\- **Wait, do you mean** – then it came to me – **shit Nora, she went to the newspaper reporter.**

\- **Newspaper reporter? Piper is all right, she doesn't let herself get caught. But did you just say Nora? Nathan's wife?**

\- **It's a long story, anyway, I need to know, do you know how Nathan first came in contact with the Institute?**

\- **Well, that's a long story, for what I know is** – he was interrupted by his secretary.

\- **Nick, you better ear the radio** – she sounded worried and afraid.

\- **What is it? –** I put on the only radio frequency that I had and it was Diamond City.

* * *

The host was speaking about intruders speaking with Nick and Piper, and were to be brought to the center of the city and be executed.

\- **Crap, he knows that I am here** – I stood up and grabbed my weapon – I need to get Nora out of here.

\- **We are going too, it's not safe anymore for any of us** – said Nick grabbing a handgun.

\- **I'll take point, Nick you got my back, and your secretary goes in the middle so she isn't caught** – I approached the door.

I heard footsteps coming close, so I opened the door and quickly shot at the direction of the footsteps and froze one person. The others behind started shooting at me so I went back. Nick barricaded the door.

\- **Any escape plans?** – I asked Nick.

\- **No escape tunnels at least.**

\- **How about the roofs?**

\- **Might not be a bad idea, follow me** – we followed upstairs and went out the window to the roofs.

As we sneaked throw the roofs, we saw a crowed at the house that Nora went, that means they haven't got her. I told Nick to hide as I jumped around looking for a way inside without getting noticed. As I was trying to figure out a way inside, I saw a weapon shop totally unguarded because of the mass confusion, and in my head the "777" appeared. I sneaked inside and there was only a deactivated robot, so It was time for some fuckery too.

I quickly accessed the Mr. Handy main frame and plugged in my Pip-Boy, lucky that I updated it one time for hacking inside of an old Vault-Tec facility in NY. Few seconds later I had fully access to it, and was now at my disposal. I ordered him to follow me and I gathered weapons and armor to face the mob.


	14. Chapter 13 - Junk City

After equipping myself with some pieces of metal armor, I grabbed some grenades, 1 Assault Rifle and a kickass Rocket Launcher to my arsenal. I went outside and fired at the crowed that was outside the house were Nora was.

Of course, I blew a big hole in the house and there was blood all over the place. I ordered Mister Handy to protect me and stick close to me, so with this I have my back covered. Nora and, I assume that the girl she is running with is the one named Piper, managed to escape the house and enter the shop.

* * *

\- **What the well was that!?** – yelled Piper while giving hands with the kid that gave us the paper when we arrived – **you almost killed us!**

\- **Almost, that is the correct word, now do me a favor, stop complaining about my brilliant plans and recharge the Missile Launcher. Nora, grab a weapon and protect yourself, I need to get Nick from the other side.**

\- **Don't worry, I will** – Said Nora.

I grabbed the Assault Rifle and ran to where the agency was, killing some Synths on the way with my trusty robot. I saw Nick struggling while fighting on the roof, so I threw a grenade to where the group that was causing him trouble was and killed them. He got down the roofs with his secretary.

\- **I won't even ask where you go those weapons** – he said.

\- **Come on, leave the detective work for another day, we need to group up and get out of Diamond City.**

* * *

We arrived at the shop and there were already Synths trying to get in, so I ordered Mister Handy to burn them all while I killed some others with Nick. I yelled for Nora to come out to escape, she came outside and gave me a Fatman " **Here, I'll keep this one** " she kept the Missile Launcher. I put it on my back and ran to the exit with them, but some guards where on the way.

Nick told us to follow him through the slums of Diamond City and so we did. We still had to kill many people while running, but Nick knew a way to go outside. We eventually stopped, and Nick told me to throw a grenade to open a path, and so I did. Nick was it right, that whole lead right outside the city, but that left a passage for them to follow us.

I told Nora to give me the Missile Launcher to fire at the hole and close it, but she refused and fired it herself, needing less to say, she got the recoil and flew a few meters back. I laughed my ass of as I helped her up and started running to safety with them. One hour of running and we were out at the wasteland in safety and catching our breath.

* * *

\- **So, any of you want to start in how am I going to find Nathan and finally put an end to this?** – I asked while lighting up a cigarette that I found inside the store.

\- **Honestly? I think neither of us know** – said Piper – **I mean, we helped him, but neither of us went inside the Institute.**

\- **At the time, Nathan discovered how they traveled to the Institute, that I know, but the machine that implicated for that transport to work, it was with the help with the Brotherhood of Steel and the Minuteman**. – said Nick.

\- **Great, I need to find some person who can speak with ghosts, because I know that they are all dead**. – I said really pissed off.

\- **So this is basically useless?** – said Nora worried.

\- **You can try two things** – said Piper – **try and visit the Minuteman Old Castle, and the Brotherhood of Steel base crash site.**

\- **That's not a bad idea, maybe you can salvage old blueprints in how the machine works, or logs that were recorded, or even a survivor** – said Nick – **I don't know any, but there might still be hope.**

\- **Great, two ways to go, you know what** – I stood up – **you two go to Sanctuary and tell John and Jane to move their asses and go to that Minuteman Castle, I'll go to the crash site, I need some real salvage while I am there.**

\- **I'll go with you then** – said Nora.

\- **All right, I'll see you guys back at Sanctuary i days, just pinpoint the location of the crash site.**

Nick gave me the location and so I went with Nora to the Brotherhood of Steel base crash site.


	15. Chapter 14 - Old Steel

Nora and I arrived at the crash site the next day, we decided to rest halfway there because it got dark and we were both tired. When I saw the crash site my first words where "Holy shit, so much junk for me to salvage", I could only hope on getting me a good Power Armor in a day or two. As I was about to go and start to explore that glorious junk land, I saw someone approaching from amidst the junk.

* * *

\- **Halt civilian, this is Brotherhood of Steel property, any further and I shall be obliged to shoot you** – said a man.

\- **Look I don't know who you are, but Brotherhood of Steel is no more as far as I can see here.** – I said approaching slowly.

\- **Maybe we should just ask him nicely** – said Nora whispering.

\- **The Brotherhood is well alive as long I am alive** – the man approached us **– my name is Paladin Danse, and as I said, you are not allowed here.**

\- **Sorry "Paladin", but I can come here if I want, I don't want to "crash" you more than this plane –** I laughed alone – **no one? Fine. But I need to salvage this for 2 reasons. Number one, I need a Power Armor, and Number 2, because I need to kill me some motherfucker that fucked my bike.**

\- **You idiot –** Nora hit me in the stomach – **we need the blueprints that can help us build the device that let Nathan inside the Institute.**

\- **Nathan? Institute? What are you both talking about?** – said Danse lowering his weapon.

Then we explained all the details.

* * *

\- **I see. I understand the situation and I agree with the solution that has to come. I will come forth, I too am a Synth, I only discovered this a few months earlier, but I do not wish to let the Institute continue with these acts –** said Danse really angry – **I already lost my Brotherhood, and someone that I held dear. Therefore, in bringing some justice to the Brotherhood, I shall assist you in your mission.**

\- **See, what that so hard?** – said Nora looking at me.

\- **I just didn't want to tell the same old story over and over. Seriously, I'm going to start to walk around with a book and write the story, so I don't have to tell the lame old details over and over.**

\- **But this machine, I know what you talk about** – said Danse – **but it will be hard to recover from this rubble.**

\- **No problem, you both can start, and I am going to make me some Power Armor.**

\- **That's a negative there, we need to put our efforts into looking for the blueprint.** – said Danse.

\- **Look, I am going to be honest here, that mission has a 0.00001% chance of success. My mission on the other hand has a higher percentage of success. So if you don't mind, I am going to build my Power Armor.**

\- **Just let him go Paladin Danse, it's better if you don't make him talk any more.**

\- **I cannot understand his priorities but I guess I shall cooperate with you then**. – said Danse to Nora.

\- **Good, now, play nice children** – and so I went off into creating my Power Armor.


	16. Chapter 15 - Show Must Go On

It was all over, all **my** dreams and hope that I had gone, gone in the middle of this junk. I stood lied down in the middle of the rumble thinking of my life at that point, wasted trying to create something that I couldn't. Nora approached me.

 **\- It has been 2 days, and he found nothing** \- she said while sitting near me.  
 **\- I don't deserve to live anymore, I can't fuckin do anything with this junk…**  
 **\- You were so excited, I thought you had it under control.**  
 **\- I can't find any tools to repair the Power Armors, and a lot of frames are busted because of explosions and other events that occurred.**  
 **\- So that's it? We have nothing here –** she looked sad.  
 **\- Ah well** \- I stood up – **maybe John and Jane had better luck than we.**  
 **\- I hope so…**  
 **\- Fellow companions** – said Danse approaching.  
 **\- For the record, you guys are the companions, not me.**  
 **\- That is not the main problem here** – said Danse – **there is a vertibird approaching us.**  
 **\- That must be them** – said Nora standing up.

The vertibird landed near us and Jane got out.

 **\- Any luck gentleman?** – said Jane – **and who is this handsome man?** – she said while seducing Danse.  
 **\- Another Synth, and no, no luck** – I said.  
 **\- We can go around that** – said Jane.

 **\- I appreciate that you can ignore the fact of me being a Synth, but we have pressing matters. I heard that you might have gained some intel?**  
 **\- Actually yes, we found some refuges at the Old Minuteman Castle, and some of them claim that they were aided by Nathan once, and they even helped him build the machine that goes into the Institute.**  
 **\- That's good! Where are they?** – said Nora with fire in her eyes.  
 **\- On their way to Sanctuary in another vertibird, I came to pick you up since I assumed that you didn't had how to come quicker.**  
 **\- All right then, let's go, show must go on, fuck the Power Armor for now.**  
 **\- Power Armor? –** said Jane.  
 **\- Ignore him** – said Nora going to the vertibird with her and Danse.

We talked while we were flying, until something hit the vertibird and we hit the ground. After the crash I don't remember much, only flashes of people around us talking, but I couldn't figure out what, until I oficially blacked out.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Demon

I gained conscience in a dark place, I could move, but I couldn't feel anything. I tried calling for some of them, but no anwser. I don't know how much time passed until I heard a voice, a very familiar one.

 **\- You finally woke up.**

 **\- Nathan? Where are you, you bloody scumbag.**

 **\- Close, very close. It's very dark, why won't we talk to each other for a bit, face to face. -** The lights went on, I was trapped in a big white room, with a mirror to where Nathan was.

 **\- Face me like a man you coward, it's time for you to die and me to get paid.**

 **\- You wastelanders are really stupid. Killing me will stop the salvation of the human species! It's because of people like you that this world is like this.**

 **\- It's because of scientists you moron, I do the dirty work for people like you.**

 **\- Is that right? Then let me give you a new contract.** \- Nathan snapped his fingers and the walls roose and rooms with the other ones that were with me in the vertibird showed. **\- For one you kill, you get 100.000 caps.**

 **\- You gotta be joking.** \- There were the BOS recon team along side Danse, that made 4, Jane, John and Nora.

 **\- I'm not joking. Kill them, get your money, and you are free to go.**

 **\- Sorry, but I've known people for too long, and I know that you are bullshiting me. So how about you get inside of here, so we can end this.**

 **\- I'm not that dumb, you are only getting out of there if you kill them all. It's your choice. I'll come back in a couple of hours.** \- he left the room along side his body guards.

I was so pissed, he was literally making fun of me, but I would kill that son of a bitch. I tried breaking the windows but they wouldn't budge. I didn't had my gear, I only wore some shorts, I starting to getting out of ideas. Even if I accepted, he would probably give me some Knife to kill them, or would say to break their necks. I started looking around the door, to try and find a flaw in it.

Even after a few hours I couldn't come up with anything. I didn't want to accept the contract because it wasn't about not killing them, It was about him winning, and that pissed me off alot. When I was staring to loose hope, I saw a shadow going to the door, and a few seconds the door opened.

 **\- What the -** and then I saw a Nora - **Nora?**

 **\- Shhh, we need to move quickly -** she said while waving to go near her.

 **\- How? But you are there -** I pointed while going to the door.

 **\- I'll make the explanation quick. The vertibird was hit by Institute missiles, you were knocked out by the first hit. Before the vertibird crash landed, me and Danse bailed out, Jane and John stayed because they couldn't handle a rough fall like that, you know, because they have human bodies.**

 **\- So how did you get in unoticed?** \- we were speaking while we were going around.

 **\- You don't get it, it has been 1 month, you were out that long.**

 **\- What?** \- Nora put her hand on my mouth.

 **\- Quiet!** \- she looked around.

 **\- We scouted while they looked for you guys, we overheard talks, and learned the radio frequency that they use for the teleporter, the one Nathan used to get inside the first time.**

 **\- So what about fake Danse and fake Nora?**

 **\- I don't know, but one thing is for sure, he would kill you after you killed the scouts, Jane and John.**

 **\- I know that, now let's kill that mother fucker.**


End file.
